Little Girl
|Animation = James Sharp (supervising animator) James Baxter (lead animator) Audel LaRoque Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia |First Appearance = Sergente Beanson and the Gang (first minor appearance) The Offical Lip Dub (first major appearance) |Episode count = A few episodes|Voiced by = Georgia Denney Crystal Stainton (Greeny Phatom Kart) Ofra Haza (Hebrew) (1995-2000) Shira Naor (Hebrew) (2000-) Mercedes Sampietro (Latin American Spanish and Castilian Spanish) Saki Fujita (Japanese) Beata Harju (Finnish) Valérie Karsenti (French) Xuxa (Brazilian Portuguese) Rita Blanco (European Portuguese) |Age = 28 |Status = Active |Friends and Relatives = Little Guy Dr. Beanson Dr. PBS Glaceon Dr. PBS Green Bob |Enemies = Santed Sailor Gangster Sailor Gree Guy Pingux2012 Gangster Sailor}} Little Girl is a character in Greeny Phatom. She could be described as one of the first female characters in Greeny Phatom. Little Girl is Little Guy's sister. Little Girl is voiced by Georgia Denney. Her first appearance is Sergente Beanson and the Gang, where she said about the episode being longer than this. She also told the off-screen Chicken Man to scram. Her first major appearance is The Offical Lip Dub, where she had a cameo having a conversation with Little Guy, until Santed Sailor interrupted the conversation. Santed Sailor pushed Little Guy and Little Girl down. She has had a stint as a werewolf, and various stints as a girlfriend (one was listed on the original Little Girl page, the HiddenMario GP Wiki's dump may have it). Little Girl's creation When studies were conducted around Robert's idea, it was found to be lacking female characters. Robert Stainton immediately contacted a team of character designers lead by Robert's animation idol, Gene Deitch, in Prague to help him create female characters. The first character created was Little Girl. Little Girl became the only Greeny Phatom character marketed to young girls. Little Girl, at first, was not meant to speak, but it wasn't until when James Clayton met Georgia Denney and hired her as the voice of Little Girl that her character truly began to take shape. Other voice actors Little Girl was voiced by Crystal Stainton in Greeny Phatom Kart. In the cancelled episode "Crossing Around The Railroad", which is included in the Cancelled Episodes disc in the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack from Mill Creek Entertainment, her voice, unlike most episodes, is slightly higher than usual, because the sound crew was messing around and pitched up her voice. In the Hebrew dub of Greeny Phatom she was voiced by Israeli singer, actress and international recording artist Ofra Haza, but after Ofra died of AIDS-related pneumonia in 2000, the dubbers quickly recast her with voice actress Shira Naor. In the Japanese dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Japanese actress Saki Fujita, who is best known for voicing Hatsune Miku. In the Finnish dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Finnish-born actress and filmmaker Beata Harju. In the Brazilian Portuguese dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Brazilian television presenter, film actress, singer and businesswoman Maria da Graça Xuxa Meneghel, more commonly known as Xuxa. In the European Portuguese dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Rita Blanco, who also voices Little Guy. Gallery Little Girl (Paint.NET sketch).png|Little Girl (HD) Little Girl (Redesign).png|Little Girl from Season 2 - Season 19 Little Girl sketch.png|Old sketch of Little Girl by CoinHunterCameron12 LittleGirlFirstAppearance.png|Little Girl's First appearance in August 1995 Towel.jpg|Little Girl and Little Guy from Pilot pitch Little Girl.png|The Season 1 design of Little Girl, created by James Sharp. Trivia *She is the very first female character to be created. *She has four designs, one used in the Pilot Pitch, another used in Season 1, one used from seasons 2-19, and a new design used from Season 20-present. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main characters